Protecting Me
by xoxliveinlovexox
Summary: My first song fic based on the song 'Protecting Me' by Aly and Aj. Please R&R! Troyella


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm in a good mood today because it's my birthday! Woo! This is my first song fic so it's probably bad. Please don't hesitate to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the song 'Protecting Me' by Aly and Aj. **

_You, You're always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night you're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_When I feel like crashing down_

_You seem to be around_

_There you are_

_You're not that far cos_

"Why Troy? Why me?" The Gabriella sobbed. "I don't know, Brie. I really don't." Troy soothed. He was comforting her because she had just found her boyfriend cheating on her with the head cheerleader. "If you want, I'll beat the crap out of him." Troy offered. Gabriella giggled. It was like music to his ears. "It's okay, Troy. Really."

_Whenever, where ever baby_

_You'll protect me_

_No matter what_

_Hold me tight with all your might_

_And you'll never let me go_

_Protecting me_

"Hello?" Troy asked groggily. Who on earth would be calling at 1 in the morning? "Troy, were you asleep?" Came a small voice on the other end, and it sounded like it was crying. Troy shot up. "Yeah, but what's wrong Gabi?" He asked. Then it hit him. Today was the 10th anniversary for her dad's death and her mom was on a business trip for the rest of the week. Gabriella didn't say anything; she sobbed just harder and hung up. Barley 5 minuets later, there was a knock on her balcony window and she immediately knew who it was. Troy walked in and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest.

_You listen to me when_

_I speak out loud and you_

_You know right when my heart's been bent_

_When my life's tumbling around_

_You take me off the ground_

_You tell me everything's ok_

Gabriella was walking to her locker to pick up her books for her next lesson when Aden Nickels, the Football Captin, slammed her into the lockers. He began kissing her neck and tried to put his hand up her skirt. "Eww. Get off me!" Gabriella slapped his hand away. "I want you." He wisphered huskily in her ear. Unforantely, no one was around to help her, so she was on her own. Aden rubbed her thigh and moved it futher upwards. Gabriella pushed him off and slapped him. This ticked him off and he raised his fist. Gabriella closed her eyes, waiting for it to colide with her face, but it never did. She opened her eyes just to see Troy punch Aden in the stomach. He slammed him next to Gabriella "Leave her alone, got it!" he growled. Aden nodded and ran off. Gabriella slid down the lockers and began to cry and Troy didn't hesitate to slide down next to her and embrace her in a hug. They stayed there for a while, not caring that they were very late for class.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might  
You'll never let me got_

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

Gabriella didn't know where she was going, she just kept running. She finaly stopped by a small pond. She knelt by it and broke down. She had just found out that her mom was getting re-married. She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She then wraped her arms around the persons torso and cried into their chest. The person just rubbed her back and told her it was okay to cry. They rubbed her back soothingly and she calmed down. Eventually, she stopped crying and looked up to see a pair of ocean blue eyes. "You okay?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head and hugged him. "Don't let go." She mumbled into his chest. "I'll never let go, Brie. I'll never let go." He whisphered the last part. Troy and Gabriella walked back to her house, still embraced in a hug.

_When it's my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I'll gladly lift you up without a doubt_

Troy groaned and flopped onto his bed. He just found out that he was failing Algerbra and if he didn't get at least a C on his next test, which was in a week, he would get kicked off the basketball team. He began to tossing his basketball in the air and catching it. Suddenly, the door burst open to reaveal Gabriella carrying at least 6 books, all on Algerbra. She stummbeled and before the books could fall, Troy caught the books. "What are you doing" He asked. "I'm here to tutor you. Whether you like it or not!" Gabriella said demandingly. Troy nodded at her bossy tone. He put the books down and they got to work.

_(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might  
You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

It had been a week since Troy had finaly got the courage to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend, which she gladly said yes to. They were currently at Sharpay's house party, and it was in full swing. As they entered, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand once she saw a drunken Aden Nickels, who now had a grudge on both of them for getting him kicked off the Football Team and suspended for a week. Gabriella was scared he would try something again, or worse. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her as close as she could go. He leant in and whisphered in her ear "Don't worry. I wont leave you." and that was all it took for Gabriella's worrys to vanish.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

Troy was currently swarmed by girls, all asking him who he was going to prom with and if they wanted to go with them. Honestly, Troy was scared. He hated it when the girls did this. Gabriella walked through the school doors to see a very large croud of girls around _her _boyfriend's locker. She chuckled lightly and slowly made her way through the crowd. Once she got to the center, Troy mouthed 'Help me' at her. "Girls! Girls! GIRLS!" Gabriella shouted and they all instantly quitened. "Now I'm sure you _all _want to go to prom with Troy, but he can only take _one _date. So don't get your hopes up. Troy will aprotch you himself, not the other way around. Now scatter!" The girls scattered and Troy chuckled. "Thank you." He said and leant in and kissed her. "For protecting me" he continued.

Troy and Gabriella were lying underneath the stars in Troy's backyard. Gabriella snuggled into his chest and gently sang:

_You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's my first song fic done. I hope you liked it. Please review! **

**Aly xxx**


End file.
